A Number 1 and 4 does not make a Lizze!
by eNVy-me
Summary: This is a yaoi fic the pairings are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4…Number 1 has a hole in his heart he doesnt know why its there but number 4 loves him and so does lizze who will number 1 chose? there might be a 35 pairng,and lemon? we will see how it turns out.


Summary: This is a yaoi fic the pairings are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4…one of the rare ones… -nod nod- (p.s no flames allowed if there is I will hunt you down and eat you with chopsticks!) And if there is someone by any chance saying I took there ideas then they can go eat a donkey with an oyster for an eye because im being 100% original! So, feh!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Numbuh 2!?" Teenage Numbuh 4 yelled as he walked into the kitchen "Yes?" A skinny teen with a pilot cap responded  
  
"What are we gonna do wit these chili cheese fries?" Numbuh 4 asked "Hmm, well we could always just throw em' away" Numbuh 4 and 2 looked down at the chili cheese fries and looked at each other   
  
"Yea right!" the both said at the same time and started eating them, then a girl with a braid and a red cap said "I hope you 2 know that those fries you amateurs are eating are a week old"   
  
"Mmmm they taste crunchy to…want one Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 4 held a fry up to the girl with the red cap "Uhh, no thanks Numbuh 5 thinks she will pass on that…" "Suit yourself your missing out on heaven ere'." Numbuh 4 said with his Australian accent  
  
She just walked out of the kitchen "So, Numbuh 1 is out with Liz the Frizz? …. am I right?" Numbuh 4 asked "Yup!" Numbuh 2 said cheerfully Numbuh 4 looked down  
  
Numbuh 4 got up and went to his room and changed into a white tank top (for guys), blue shorts and a red bandanna and wondered "Where's that robot I fight for training?"  
  
(If you saw the first episode "no p in the ool" you would know what robot he is talking about.)  
  
He looked in the closet "There you are.." he took it out and put it in the wrestling match "Its been a long time since I used this sucka'."   
  
- 2 hours later -  
  
He came out of his room "Where have you been?" Numbuh 5 asked "In mah' room?"Numbuh 4 replied nervously, she walked away  
  
He lied down on the living room couch "Man am I pooped.." he said to him self "I wonder where Numbuh 1 is...."   
  
-Numbuh 1's POV-  
  
Ugh…here I am stuck at the carnival with Lizzie im carrying a balloon and a stuffed animal for her   
  
But I have to say over the years she has improved she has become thin and has these nice curves and nice red hair cascading over her beautiful slim shoulders and teasing me with those short shorts and tank top…  
  
She has these nice freckles and she wears contacts and beautiful emerald eyes and smooth skin she has neither pores nor zits…im not being shallow but she is...She is…she is… HUNGRY?!   
  
"Nigey, darling can you please buy me a hot dog and a root beer…please? I left my purse at home.." she pleaded "S-s-sure L-l-lizze…" I stuttered nervously   
  
She giggled and reached in my back pocket and pulled my wallet out "Thanks!"  
  
I sighed and sat down and placed the stuffed tiger next to me on a table where Lizzie told me to sit at  
  
He sighed "If I love lizze so much and I practically have everything I need…why do I feel like im missing something important?" he muttered silently under his breath with that British accent  
  
"Miss me?" I looked up and there she was with 2 hotdogs and two root beer...floats? I thought she meant a drink! "You know I would always…uh…miss you?" he said nervously  
  
--------Lizzie's POV--------  
  
My Nigey always looks at me...well my curves, sometimes Im happy because finally I get his attention but I heard something in my stomach growl so I asked My Nigey "Nigey, darling can you please buy me a hot dog and a root beer…please? I left my purse at home..." I pleaded with my eyes turning droopy it always works  
  
I heard him stutter a yes so I reached in his butt pocket I heard him shiver as my hand slid in his pocket and come out if he wasn't holding the balloon and teddy bear he would do something perverted…and I would love it…  
  
So I went to the booth and ordered 2 hot dogs and 2 floats the cashier kept flinching at me…obviously he liked what he saw of course I looked back to make sure he didn't see a model behind me…no one just people laughing and having fun  
  
After a couple of minutes I went to my Nigey and asked, "Miss me?" of course he nervously replied, "You know I would always…uh…miss you?" he always knows how to make a girl swoon  
  
With his beautiful black hair, emerald eyes and white creamy skin he has slim muscles and white straight perfect teeth no pores or zits and those…those sunglasses and that handsome British accent and that red sweater with a hood and those khaki baggy pants and those NICE boots I think they are from Lugz   
  
he calls them gravity boots  
  
Silly Nigey…I could tell that every girl would want a handsome leader like himself but they can get a ticket and wait in line dammit! I mean look at the way he chews! The way he politely slurps his float  
  
Then I ask "Nigel…" he looks at me behind those sunglasses and says "Yes…Liz?" He called me Liz!!!! AHHH!! "Are we…we...Going steady?" I see him coughing and sputtering, "What did you say!?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
eNVy: Well that was short….  
  
Numbuh 4: Hey!  
  
eNVy: Not you silly! Well anywho it would be nice if you reviewed me if you read it you don't have to compliment me just say I read it just don't give me a flame im not in the mood to read that crap… remember -waves chopsticks in the air-  
  
Numbuh 4: Ha! Would it be nice? It will be really nice because if you do at the end of this story we will make a chapter thanking every single individual who reviewed so review you KND lovers! -Holds up a rock and roll sign- m/  
  
eNVy: Hmm, yea whatever squirt said  
  
Numbuh 4: What did you call me!?  
  
eNVy: TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!!! UNTIL THEN I TRY TO SAVE MYSELF!! -Starts running-  
  
Numbuh 4 then turns into a super saiyan "COME BACK HERE!!!" 


End file.
